The Book Of Love
by Elie Lou
Summary: Three moments between Alibaba and Morgiana, inspired by the song The Book of Love.
1. Chapter 1

The Book Of Love

_INTRODUCTION (those who don't like it can go to chapter 2 :D)  
><em>

I always imagine a lot of stories but this is the first fic I ever wrote. So feel free to give me advices, it will help me to improve (my english and my writing) but no harsh comments please …

I do not own the song The Book of Love, either the manga Magi, the Labyrinth of magic. But I L.O.V.E the manga Magi and listening to this beautiful song one sleepless night inspired me. Each story concerns Morgiana and Alibaba (am I the only one who think there is not enough interactions between these two ? They could be really adorable) and is linked to one of the song's part.

For those who don't know the song _The Book of Love_, here are the lyrics :

The Book of Love is long and boring,

No one can lift the damn thing,

It's full of charts and facts and figures,

And instructions for dancing

But I, I love it when you read to me

And you, you can read me anything

The Book of Love has music in it

In fact that's where music comes from

Some of it's just transcendental

Some of it's just really dumb

But I, I love it when you sing to me

And you, you can sing me anything

The Book of Love is long and boring

And written very long ago

It's full of flowers, heart-shaped boxes

And things we're all to young to know

But I, I love it when you give me things

And you ought to give me wedding ring

And you ought to give me wedding ring


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : READ

* * *

><p><em>Stories are the creative conversion of life itself into a more powerful, clearer, more meaningful experience. They are the currency of human contact. — Robert McKee<em>

_To learn to read is to light a fire : every syllabe that is spelled out is a spark - Victor Hugo_

* * *

><p>toc toc<p>

« Yes ? »

« Can I come in ? »

« Morgiana ! Of course ! I believed you were training today ? »

« We just finished. Masrur has things to do. So I came to see you. Aladin is sleeping ? » She sat near Alibaba.

« Yeah. Snap time ! He often do it after training … Seems that using magic is really tiring ... maybe we push him too much. He's still a kid after all … »

« But he seems fine and childen often take a nap. So maybe you shouldn't worry so much ... »

« … You're right ! Thanks Morgiana »

« No you don't need to than... »

« Anyway, I have nothing to do either. So maybe we could read this ? » He showed her the book he found in the library few time ago « I just began ! Do you like this story ? »

His smile disapeared looking at Morgiane's usual upset face

« What's wrong ? »

« … »

« What's wrong ? »

« Nothing. »

« Morgiana, you're lying I can see it with your face.»

« ... »

« Seriously, I don't know what I did or said but I apologize. So PLEASE tell me what's wrong ! »

« I came to see you and you want to do the only thing … It's not really your fault after all. » Now she seemed more sad than upset and that made him worry for his friend.

« Really ? So what is the problem ?»

« It's … embarassing »

« You can rely on me ! I swear I won't laugh at you. » Said Alibaba with a reassuring smile

«It's just that sometimes I … »

« Yes ? »

« Well, you … and sometimes Aladin too, you are often reading or speaking about something you read. Each time you are so exited ! You obviously like it very much. But read this book with you, I can't do that. Slaves don't learn to read. There is also a lot of things I don't know … So sometimes, I feel lonely and also ignorant. » She hadn't look at him while speaking.

« … I … Crap ! I'm such an idiot ! I'm so sorry Morgianna I … I wasn't thinking ! I … sorry »

« It 's not your fault » She was still avoiding his gaze.

The young man was ashamed and, looking at Morgiana, he suddenly realized something « Haha ! … You can't read ? It's only that ! No big deal ! »

« What ! You said you would't laugh at me ! »

« Yes, sorry. » Answered Alibaba, puting up both hands « But don't misunderstand : I wasn't laughing because you can't read but because you are ashamed of it. It's a shame but you know, even among plebeians, there is few persons who can read. So you don't have to feel that way. » He raised his finger « Moreover, there's a good side about ignorance ! »

« Really ? » Morgiana had a sceptical expression.

« If there is a lot of things you can't do or don't know, that means that you've got a lot of things to learn, right ? And if you want, I can teach you to read »

« Really ? »

He looked at her bright smile « Of course ! »

« But ... It will take time. Are you sure that doesn't bother you ? »

« Not at all. It could be very nice indeed »

« Thank you ! When do we begin ? »

/ later in the day /

Aladin awoken alone in the room and decided to look for his friends. He found them outside in one of the palaces' terrace, deep in conversation.

« Looks like you're having fun ! »

« Oh ! You wake up ! Do you feel better ? »

« Yep ! What are you doing ? »

« Alibaba teach me to read »

« Sounds great »

The young girl smiled « Yes »

« Morgiane learns soooo fast ! She's impressive ! » Said Alibaba, proudly « She's already able to decipher a short text ! »

« … Hardly, and only with your help and this paper. » She showed the paper where he wrote the alphabet.

« You just started to read. Of course it's still difficult ! It's like everything you need to practice, to train (you like training right ?) and soon you'll read alone easily »

_«_ Maybe » She wasn't in a hurry, thought « What is this world ?»

THE END -

Hope you enjoyed !:)

I'm totally fond of Morgiana and Alibaba, they are awesome (and SO cute together) ! I hope I respected the characters personnalities …

Feel happy I've been able to write this little storry. It was hard because I imagined it with pictures like in a manga and I wanted to do something quite simple, realistic and cute but no muchy or too childish and with as less description as possible. It's an interesting challenge. You only understand how hard it is to write something when you do it yourself, especially in a foreign language (I'm french).

Your opinion and advices are welcome ! ^^


End file.
